A Friend in Deed/Gallery
Amusing the Cake Twins Sugarcube Corner exterior S2E18.png|Sugercube Corner Pinkie starting a record S2E18.png|Pinkie plays phonograph Pinkie Pie getting ready S2E18.png|It's on! Pinkie puts on a wristband S2E18.png Pinkie's wristband closeup S2E18.png Pinkie puts on her other wristband S2E18.png Pinkie's other wristband closeup S2E18.png Pinkie puts on a legwarmer S2E18.png Pinkie puts on another legwarmer S2E18.png Pinkie puts on a sweatband S2E18.png Pinkie PieSeriousS2E18.png|This time, it's war - Aerobically! Pinkie with her hooves in front of her S2E18.png Pinkie puts on a belt S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Getting Ready S02E18.png|She's a mane-iac, maaaaane-iac on the floor! Pinkie Pie sticking her tongue out S2E18.png|Nyah nyah! Pinkie Pie's Serious Face S2E18.png|A serious Pinkie Pie. Pinkie PieBigSmileS2E18.png|Too happy? Not for Pinkie! Pinkie Pie waggling tongue S2E18.png|I have no idea how to describe this one. Pinkie Pie looking happy S1E18.png|Smiling is so awesome. Pinkie Pie practicing sad expression S2E18.png|You look a bit tired, Pinkie Pie. Derpy Pinkie closeup S02E18.png|BWAH! Derpy-derp-derp! Pinkie Pie NopeNopeNope S02E18.png|She dances like she had never danced before. Pinkie Pie blowing a raspberry S02E18.png|Pinkie blowing a raspberry. Skeptical twins S2E18.png|We are not amused. Pinkie Pie About To Get Hurt S02E18.png|This won't end well. Pinkie Pie So Much Pain S02E18.png|Why do caltrops hurt so much?! Pinkie PieFanSpinS2E18.png|How does she always get into these situations? Pinkie Pie Spinning Round S02E18.png|Whoosh! Pinkie Pie Derpface S02E18.png|Do the Monkey with Pinkie. Twins Giggle S02E18.png|Yay! Pinkie's pain is funny! Pinkie Pie Succeeds S02E18.png|Ha ha! The fun has been doubled! A Pinkie sweet Morning Rooster Morning S02E18.png|The good, old-fashioned rooster crowing into the morn. Pinkie Pie And Daisy Jo S02E18.png|Pinkie Pie definitely knows everyone in Ponyville, whether they be Pony or otherwise. Daisy Jo Mooo S02E18.png|This cow really loves her cookies. Pinkie Pie And Rose S02E18.png|Who said Pinkie Pie was only into sweets? Rose S02E18.png|Rose: Growing lilies! Pinkie Pie And Mr Waddle S02E18.png|"Looking fit as a fiddle, Mr. Waddle!" Pinkie winks at Mr Waddle S02E18.png|"And you're wearing my favorite tie!" Mr. Waddle 'Aw, shucks' S2E18.png|Somepony feels utterly flattered. Mr. Waddle happy S2E18.png|Mr Waddle Blushing Pinkie Pie happy birthday Cheerilee S2E18.png|"Well, happy birthday, Cheerilee!" Pinkie Pie And Zecora S02E18.png|"Happy day-after-your-birthday, Zecora!" Zecora S2E18.png|"What a lovely hi, Miss Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie wishing Matilda a happy birthday S2E18.png|Pinkie wishing Matilda a happy birthday. Matilda bewildered S2E18.png|"Is Pinkie Pie misinformed about my birthday?" Pinkie Pie "in 132 days!" S02E18.png|"...In 132 days!" Matilda S2E18.png|This is Matilda. Pinkie Pie Bright Smile S02E18.png|Smile Smile, Smile, Smile! Pinkie Pie song trot S2E18.png|The happiest pony in all Equestria! Pinkie Pie wave S2E18.png|Waving to Twinkleshine. Pinkie Pie waves to Sweetie Drops S2E18.png|Waving to Sweetie Drops. Sunbathing Apple Cobbler S2E18.png|Can't suntan in the dark. Sunbathing Apple Cobbler helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie: Bringing loads of sunshine to your life. Pinkie Pie Smile Song "it doesn't matter now" S2E18.png|"What's this? A couple of sad fillies? Not in my town!" Pinkie Pie Smile Song "howdy!" S2E18.png|I know just what to do, to cheer up a couple of sad fillies. I'll make you smile! S2E18.png|I'll be sure to make you smile! Smile Song "just what Pinkie's here to do" S2E18.png|Like, a piggy-back ride. Pinkie Pie sliding with Noi and Bloo S2E18.png|Pinkie and the fillies sliding down the railing Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png|Big Mac ready to give Pinkie and the Fillies a hay ride. Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png|Cherry Berry watching Pinkie. Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png|Seeing Pinkie pass by, makes her smile. :) Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png|A couple of cheered up fillies. Pinkie Pie running to school S2E18.png|what a beautiful transition. Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png|Pinkie jump roping with the fillies. Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|Jumping rope with Scootaloo. Dinky Doo layer error S02E18.png|"Tornado Bolt" manages to hug Dinky Doo and the rope at the same time. Jumping rope S2E18.png|The more friends the better. Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie sharing the love with these fillies Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie jumping rope with Scootaloo and fillies. Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png|I'll never be as good as them Apple Bloom sad 2 S2E18.png|Why doesn't anypony play with me? Apple Bloom sad from failing jump rope S2E18.png|Awwww Apple Bloom sad closeup S2E18.png|''I give up.'' Apple Bloom on top of Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|What in the hay? Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Apple Bloom gets lifted by Pinkie. Apple Bloom cute face S2E18.png|Happy Apple Bloom smiling. Apple Bloom spinny face 1 S2E18.png|Smile of Apple Bloom Apple Bloom spinny face 2 S2E18.png|Even her nose makes a cute little smile! Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png|Ponies smiling and following Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png|Ooh, more friends. Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie's friends smile alongside with her. Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png|Poor Applejack. Pinkie Pie and Applejack in front of barn S02E18.png|Hey Applejack why so glum? Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png|I still have so much to paint. Pinkie Pie barn idea S2E18.png|A Pinkie Pie idea. Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png|As cheerful and bright as the happy sunshine. Pinkie Pie down 1 S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie in the darkness. Pinkie Pie down 2 S2E18.png|and here.. Pinkie Pie down 4 S2E18.png|and here... Pinkie Pie down 3 S2E18.png|She has been in the darkness too long now. Pinkie Pie down 5 S2E18.png|When is it going to stop? Pinkie Pie down 6 S2E18.png|Oh, some sunshine. Pinkie Pie pulling up sad Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Pulling herself up. Pinkie Pie helping herself 1 S2E18.png|Just another case of Pinkie breaking logic. Pinkie Pie helping herself 2 S2E18.png|The Pies has been doubled. Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png|Oh no, she's multiplying Pinkie Pie still singing 1 S2E18.png|Confidence can be in the way. Pinkie PieMarchingS2E18.png Pinkie Pie still singing 2 S2E18.png|Smile, darn ya, smile! Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Sweeping crowd shot of ponies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie house hop S2E18.png|Pinkie Parkour Roof Hopping! The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png|who wouldn't want to do this in real life. Pinkie Pie passing by Neon Lights S2E18.png Mayor and town council maybe S2E18.png Pinkie Pie in front of mayor S2E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|True best friends never let you down. Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png|Bow down to Pinkie! -gets back to singing- Come on everypony, Smile, Smile, Smile Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png Tropical Spring and Green Jewel trotting happily S2E18.png Window ponies 1 S2E18.png|Open up the windows and Smile! Window ponies 2 S2E18.png Window ponies 3 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Singing along with Pinkie. Pinkie Pie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Cheering up the town S2E18.png Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Smile Song spinning S2E18.png|Spinning spinning spinning! Pinkie Pie Smile Song overhead shot S2E18.png Singing circle S2E18.png|Dancin' in the street! Pinkie Pie turning 1 S2E18.png|Spinning Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie turning 2 S2E18.png|Nopony smiles as wide as Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie looking S2E18.png|A Pinkie smile in a prefect background. Pinkie Pie big finish S2E18.png|"Smile!" Meeting Cranky Doodle Pinkie Pie Meets Cranky S02E18.png|A wild Cranky Doodle Donkey appears! Pinkie meeting CDD S2E18.png|"I've never seen you before!" Pinkie Pie Rejected By Cranky S02E18.png|"Kid, you're smarter than you look." Pinkie Pie checking Cranky's initials. S2E19.png|''What does it read here?'' Pinkie Pie D Stands For Donkey S02E18.png|"Property of C.D.D." I'm guessing that last "D" is for "Donkey"! Cranky Annoyed S02E18.png|"Quick as a whip, kid." Pinkie PiePushingCartS2E18.png|Pinkie pushing a cart. Pinkie Pie And Cranky 01 S02E18.png|Pinkie and Cranky having a staring competition. Cranky Mumbles Doodle S02E18.png|Doodle...... Pinkie gasps at Cranky Doodle Donkey's name S02E18.png Pinkie Pie eye pop S2E18.png|I can see you Pinkie Pie sings random song for Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Wants To Be Friends S02E18.png Im Your Best Friend Pinkie Pie S02E18.png|Ponies, Cranky. Ponies everywhere Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png|Stop doing that or it will stay that way Cranky's fake smile droops S2E18.png|Not very happy Cranky Nopony Calls Me Doodle S02E18.png|"Nopony calls me DOODLE!" Pinkie Pie What Just Happened S02E18.png|"What just happened?" Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New S2E18.png|"Meet somepony new..." Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New Check S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself S2E18.png|"Introduce myself..." Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself Check S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Sing Random Song Outta Nowhere S2E18.png|"Sing random song outta nowhere..." Pinkie Pie 'Sing random song outta nowhere check' S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends S2E18.png|"Become instant best friends..." Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends Uncheck S2E18.png|"Uncheck!" Pinkie Pie "was it something I said?" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie "was it something I sang?" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Plays The Blame Game S02E18.png|The horrid truth about Pinkie Pie's undoing. Pinkie Pie Has To Make Friends S02E18.png Pinkie Pie with pad and quill S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Gone Completely Random S02E18.png|BIG check! Trying to make friends Pinkie Pie Gotta Win Him Over S02E18.png Pinkie Pie brings her A-game S02E18.png|Determination in her eyes! Pinkie Pie speeds in front of the camera S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Annoying Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Looking At Crankys Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Can Show You Around S02E18.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie waving to some of her friends Pinkie Pie Make Friends With YOU S02E18.png|Do you tie them in a knot? Do you tie them in a bow? Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18.png|"All of my friends do." Pinkie Pie Playing With Crankys Stuff 1 S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky "don't touch that!" S02E18.png|"Don't touch that!" Pinkie Pie Playing With Crankys Stuff 2 S02E18.png Cranky urging Pinkie to stop playing with his things S2E18.png|"Please, don't!" Pinkie Pie Playing With Crankys Stuff 3 S02E18.png|"Oh, Look at this!" Cranky "keep your hooves off my wagon" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie big gasp S02E18.png Pinkie Welcome Wagon S02E18.png|Behold! My "Welcome Wagon"! Cranky Doodle Donkey "who'd have guessed?" S02E18.png|"Welcome Wagon", huh? That's REAL clever. Pinkie Pie Wagon Buddies S02E18.png Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|Puppy Dog Eyes are nothing compared to Pinkie Pie Eyes. Cranky "Let's get this over with!" S2E18.png|"Let's get this over with!" Pinkie Pie hugs Cranky S2E18.png|"That's the spirit!" Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and welcome wagon S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Pressing Button S02E18.png Welcome Wagon Initializes S02E18.png|Welcome Wagon ACTIVATES! Cranky with hat S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|AUGH! Pinkie Dancing The Welcome Dance S02E18.png Pinkie Pie's welcome song big finish S02E18.png Cranky Taste The Confetti S02E18.png Cranky Is Bold S02E18.png|Oh no! I'm naked! Showered By Cake Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Enjoys Being Covered In Cake S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and cake batter mold S02E18.png Pinkie Pie opening mouth wide to take a huge bite S2E18.png|"Geez, Twilight, I'm almost as big as her, how is she gonna gobble me up?" Pinkie Pie eating dough replica of herself S2E18.png|Pinkie's big mouth Pinkie Pie Eating Her Shed Skin S02E18.png|Sweet mother of Celestia... Stuffed Pinkie Pie and blind Cranky S02E18.png|Fat Pinkie Pinkie Pie With Hair On Her Back S02E18.png|Butt Toupee Pinkie Pie mistakes wig for spider S02E18.png|"Spider! Big Hairy Spider!" Pinkie Pie Stomping On Crankys Wig S02E18.png|Pinkie Pie stomping on Cranky's wig Cranky Shocked And Hairless S02E18.png|"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Crankys Destroyed Wig S02E18.png|Too late! Pinkie Pie and Cranky "I can fix this!" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Climbing The Pole S02E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png|"A Toupee?" (Well, it does make sense. Most ponies are female and females don't normally go bald) Pinkie Pie Really Really Bald S02E18.png|This donkey is really, really, bald! Donkeys are up to no good S2E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png|Giggling at the Bald Donkey Bald Cranky S2E18.png|Embarrassed. Pinkie Pie Serious Business S02E18.png Crankys New Hair Is Biodegradable S02E18.png|Well, at least it's natural. Pinkie Pie Im Losing Him S02E18.png Cranky Doodle Donkey angry at Pinkie S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Ill Make It Up To You S02E18.png New spa pony S2E18.png Aloe and Lotus ready S2E18.png Pinkie Pie have fun S2E18.png|Have fun! Spa ponies scrubbing Cranky S2E18.png Spa pony coals S2E18.png|Sitting Calmly in the Sauna Spa ponies massage S2E18.png Cranky fresh out of the spa S2E18.png Pinkie Pie surprising a bald Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie promise S2E18.png|"Promise!" New toupee S2E18.png Pinkie Pie check yourself S2E18.png The dreamboat special S2E18.png|Donkey Bravo Cranky admiring himself S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Happy For Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie well...smile S2E18.png|Well... is he going to smile? Pinkie Pie Expecting A Smile S02E18.png Pinkie Pie huh what S2E18.png|Huh...? Pinkie Pie Cranky Starting To Warm Up S02E18.png|Hmph. I guess not. In Cranky's new home Pinkie Pie in Phonograph S2E18.png|Y'all are wondering how did I get in here. Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png|Well, that's what you get for angering a pony that knows almost as much magic as Twilight. Pinkie Pie say so S2E18.png Pinkie Pie a seal S2E18.png|Acting like a seal. Pinkie Pie and Cranky "see how good I am at it?" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie smiles widely at Cranky "like me?" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie pumps a hoof "yes! I'm in!" S02E18.png Cranky with his camera S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky "it's awfully pretty" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie I wonder S2E18.png Pinkie Pie big huh S2E18.png Pinkie's floor accident S2E18.png Scrapbook on fire S2E18.png|Pinkie activated the Rube Goldberg machine Cranky shocked S2E18.png Pinkie Pie puts out the fire S2E18.png|Catastrophe! Cranky is furious about the ruined book S2E18.png|Why Pinkie Pie, why? Cranky Doodle furious at Pinkie for ruining scrapbook S2E18.png Cranky Doodle shouting at Pinkie S2E18.png|Cranky has had enough Pinkie Pie's mane becoming messy S2E18.png Pinkie Pie after Cranky threw her out S2E18.png|Pinkie couldn't win Cranky's affection In the library Twilight this is S2E18.png Twilight seeing that S2E18.png Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png|"Hahahaha! I can't read." Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18.png|Derp Rainbow Dash "he doesn't want to be bothered" S2E18.png|I'm not lying...honest! Twilight yell Rainbow S2E18.png Twilight I'm right S2E18.png Twilight say what! S2E18.png|What! Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|Facebook! Lololol! Trying to apologize to Cranky Cranky Doodle with the ruined photobook S2E18.png|Twilight knows the feeling Pinkie Pie pops in on Cranky Doodle again S02E18.png Pinkie Pie standing in Cranky's door frame S02E18.png Pinkie Pie's new ferris wheel S2E18.png|This is what NASA does to prepare the astronauts. Pinkie Pie upside down S2E18.png|Pinkie Spider Pinkie Pie chases Cranky Doodle across Ponyville S02E18.png Pinkie Pie pokes her head out from an apple tree S2E18.png|Pinkie, get off Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie tries to apologize to Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky on snowy mountain S02E18.png Pinkie Pie eyes S2E18.png|"I can see you again" Pinkie Pie beaver costume S2E18.png|Nice beaver! Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|Hiding behind a statue of Princess Celestia. Pinkie Pie replaces statue S2E18.png|What happened to the statue? Pinkie Pie blocking Cranky on the map S2E18.png Pinkie Pie everywhere on the map S2E18.png|Pinkie, Pinkie, everywhere... Cranky watching Pinkie bang on the locked door S2E18.png|Oh, no! Pinkie again! Pinkie Pie in Cranky's fireplace S02E18.png Pinkie Pie's eye popping through keyhole S2E18.png Pinkie Pie trying to pull her eye out S2E18.png|Pure skill... Pinkie Pie thinking "her? her who?" S02E18.png ExtremleyDerpyPinkie S02E18.png|Derped eye Pinkie Sad Pinkie Pie about to give up on Cranky S02E18.png Cranky meets Matilda Cranky Doodle flinches at Pinkie's voice S02E18.png Matilda Smiling S2E18.png Matilda full body shot S2E18.png Shocked Cranky Doodle "is it really you?" S02E18.png|"It can't be! Is it really you?" Matilda happy S2E18.png|"It can, and it is." Matilda and Cranky S2E18.png Matilda Smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie giddy and waving S02E18.png Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and Matilda "I never told you about her" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie You Didn't Have To! S2E18.png|"You didn't have to!" Pinkie Pie I put 2 and 2 and 2 together! S2E18.png|"I put 2 and 2 and 2 together!" Pinkie Pie Extra Hooves S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie with an extra set of hooves Pinkie Pie "added up to Matilda" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie winks at Cranky Doodle with Matilda S02E18.png|Copying Fluttershy's "Always works" expression. Cranky Doodle and Matilda with scrapbook S02E18.png Young Cranky S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda kiss S2E18.png|Cranky's ''film noir'' flashback Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png Young Cranky smiling S2E18.png Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png In front of Celestia statue S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda loving gaze S2E18.png|"We'll always have Paris... I mean, Canterlot" Young Cranky Matilda cuddle S2E18.png|Cranky Doodle Love Cranky looking round a door S2E18.png Matilda's empty room S2E18.png Cranky Doodle Sad S2E18.png Matilda's note S2E18.png|Maybe Cranky would have gotten that note if Matilda had put it on the outside of the door. Cranky in Canterlot S2E18.png Cranky in Manehattan S2E18.png|He's losing some hair Cranky in the West S2E18.png|Aaand now he's bald. Cranky in a town S2E18.png Matilda calling Cranky 'Doodle' S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Matilda "nopony calls him Doodle" S02E18.png Matilda and Cranky nuzzling S2E18.png Matilda kissing Cranky S2E18.png Cranky Smiling S2E18.png Cranky Smiling more S2E18.png|And Cranky finally smiles Pinkie Pie big smile S2E18.png|Best smile in history! Cranky and Matilda snuggling S2E18.png|Aww! Isn't that just the sweetest? Happy together S2E18.png Pinkie Pie about to launch S2E18.png|Reaching maximum happiness....explosion imminent! Pinkie Pie leaving a pink trail S2E18.png|Houston, we have liftoff! Pinkie Pie ecstatic S2E18.png|"Woohoo!" Pinkie Pie "This is just fantastic!" S2E18.png|"This is just fantastic!" Pinkie Pie extends her body in midair S2E18.png Loving look S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helps S2E18.png Pinkie Pie huge smile and happy pose S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky "of course we're friends" S02E18.png Pinkie PieRoofJumpingS2E18.png|I love roof jumping!!! Cranky and Matilda left alone S2E18.png Pinkie Pie walking away from Cranky's house S02E18.png So in love S2E18.png About to kiss S2E18.png Pinkie Pie interrupts S2E18.png|A definite case of "Pinkus interruptus." Cranky and Matilda annoyed S2E18.png|'Pinkie!!!' Pinkie Pie's sorry S2E18.png|Oops, privacy. Sorry. Miscellaneous You Make My Heart Gallop.png|Clockwise from bottom: A Friend in Deed; A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2; Slice of Life pl:Przyjaciel w Potrzebie/Galeria